Angel of Darkness
by Lostliveson4eva
Summary: What if Cam had been waiting outside of Luce's door after she found out what Daniel was? Will she find out what he is too? Set during Fallen.


_This is my first Fallen fic. I hope you enjoy it. Cam is the best character (I don't really want him and Luce to be together, but that doesn't stop Cam from being amazing) I got this idea while listening to Apologize by One Republic. I don't know what it has to do with the song really, but it's still a great song._

I walked down the hallway only to come across _him _waiting by my dorm room. He was leaning against my door, his face coated in seriousness. I sighed and, even though I hated to admit it, fear crept up me.

"What do you want?" I asked him. I tried my best to keep my voice from breaking. He pushed off from the wall and took a step toward me. We stood there staring at each other for a while before I adverted my eyes to the floor. I could hear his footsteps coming closer. I wanted to back away, to run from him and back to Daniel, but I found myself rooted to the spot.

He stopped in front of me and reached out to brush my cheek with the back of his hand. I slapped his hand away and took a step back. His hand dropped to his side and he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"I wanted to apologize," he explained. I looked at him incredulously.

"Are you serious? You mean you want to apologize _again? _Haven't you done enough, Cam?" I asked him. All I wanted to do was lie down on my bed and collect my thoughts.

He looked at me closely for a moment before a knowing look came onto his face.

"You know," he accused. I looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" For a moment I thought of the possibility of Cam knowing just what I knew.

"About him, about us. What he is and what I am. You know," he explained. I took another step back, this time in shock. But this was Cam; he couldn't be what Daniel was - an angel. Cam and Daniel were opposites. It just wasn't possible.

"Wait, you're saying that_ you _are . . . that you're-" I couldn't go on. It just didn't make sense. Daniel was an angel; light to any darkness. Cam was the one who brought that darkness.

"Oops, did you not know that? Sorry, my bad." He didn't look sorry at all. He just stood there with a smirk on his face.

"But, you and Daniel are nothing alike. How could you both be-" I had troubles saying what Daniel was out loud. I still wasn't sure if it was true. Maybe Daniel was just playing a trick on me, and Cam caught on and decided to have his own fun.

"Fallen?" he finished for me. I swallowed as he took a step closer. "Oh, but I am. I'm just as fallen as he is." I started to shake my head in denial, but Cam reached out and stopped me by resting his hand on my cheek. I wanted to push him away again, but I was in too much shock to register what was happening.

"But you see, Luce. Daniel and I are different - very different. He is . . . how do you put this . . ."

"Sane? Loving, smart? Helpful? Not you?" I suggested feeling bold. He sighed deeply.

"Good," he sneered as if the word was mud on his lips. Good. I knew Daniel was good already, but if Cam was saying they were opposites, then that must be he was everything but good.

"Which leaves you as . . . the bad guy?" He snickered and crossed his arms.

"I guess you could say that," he chuckled. I couldn't take this. None of this made sense. I figured that Daniel was good and Cam was something bad, but they weren't really Fallen Angels.

Were they?

I had had enough of this insane talk. I shook my head to clear it and pushed past Cam. He reached out to grab my wrist, but I yanked it out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me," I mumbled. I reached for the knob of my door and pushed it open. I stumbled blindly inside, not bothering to turn the lights on, and slammed my door shut. I was sure the sound echoed throughout the halls, but I didn't care. I collapsed onto my bed and pulled the sheets over my body.

I didn't want to hear any more of this talk of Fallen Angels and good and bad, I just wanted to sleep.

I closed my eyes and let the darkness be my guide.

_How was that? I don't have the book with me so I'm not quite sure what words were shared when Daniel told Luce what he was. I'm pretty sure he never mentioned Cam. Anyway, so that was just if Cam had happened to be standing outside her door after Luce's talk with Daniel. I hope you liked it enough to leave me a little review. *Wink wink*_

_~Lostliveson4eva_


End file.
